


Like a broken Arrow

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Bisexual Rick Grimes, Broken Rick Grimes, Hurt Rick Grimes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: One shot of some hurt/comfort between Rick and Negan, after Jadis locked him up at episode 8x07.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Rick rested his head against the wall of the container that Jadis had locked him in. He was only in his blue boxers and his hands were tied up tightly. Felt fear growing inside of him as he rested his tied up hands against his sweaty forehead. Thankfully she had left some small holes so that he could get some air although it was suffocating being in that box. What would she do to him? 

They had beaten him up and Jadis had taken pictures of him. Not only that but she had expressed her want to lay with him. Didn't matter that he didn't want to apparently. Only a miracle could save him from not having to sleep with Jadis. Suddenly he heard talks from outside. 

"He's in here" Jadis said to someone. "You know that I am not happy to hand him over..."

Rick felt his blood running cold. What did she mean by "hand him over"? To whom? 

He tensed up as the door of the container started opening up. When it did, Jadis walked in with someone else following behind her. Rick blinked his eyes from the sudden light and froze when he saw a very familiar leather jacket. Negan was there. 

"Well, shit!" Negan exclaimed as he looked at him "Didn't think that this day would come. Rick Grimes tied up and at our mercy" 

Rick felt miserable. Was Jadis planning to give him to Negan? He would rather just kill himself. 

"Wanted to keep you for me but you see others want you more..." Jadis drawled as she looked down at Rick. 

"I am nobody's" Rick spat out defiantly. Knew that he was defenseless but wouldn't surrender that easily. 

Negan chuckled and knelt in front of him. 

"Gonna have so much fun breaking you. Yes, I will. Don't like that they roughened you up, but bet that you deserved it...-"

Rick spit at him and watched Negan wiping it away as nothing had happened. 

"Aww, they never learn..." With that, he stood up and hit him to the stomach with the top of Lucille that didn't have barbed wire. It still hurt though and Rick grunted in pain as he folded to himself. 

"Thank you for handing over my boy, you don't know how much I wanted him" Negan said to Jadis with a smirk. 

"He is very valuable as you know already. Could have kept him for me..."

"I do" Negan nodded "hard to catch as well. So I am forever grateful"

He turned back to Rick who had sat up again and was watching him with fear in his eyes. 

"Stand up" Negan ordered him in a cold tone as Rick shook his head in denial. He was very scared of what Negan would be doing to him. "Don't make me repeat myself, Rick"

Rick swallowed dryly and he stood up with trembling legs as Negan was eyeing him up and down. 

"Who knows if we will see each other again Rick" Jadis drawled "Gonna have your pictures to remember you though"

Rick frowned at that. He was being treated like their property, Negan gave him a push to get him out of the container and made Rick walk to his car.

"Ta ta Jadis" Negan said to her as he led Rick away. 

When they were out of Jadis's view, Negan checked behind him quickly and let out a sigh. 

Rick had teared up in the meantime despite trying to keep it. Who knows what Negan would be doing to him. His mind was going from torture to raping him. Knew that Negan was into men as well by how he had been looking at him and all these suggestions back at Alexandria. 

Negan put him to the passenger's side of the car and got in fast as well. Needed to get the hell out of that place. Only then he would relax. 

He started driving and Rick was sobbing quietly beside him. When he was sure that they were far enough, he stopped the car at the side of the road. Rick's eyes widened. Would he take him right there? In the middle of the road? 

"Please..." Rick begged him "Don't do this"

Negan had a neutral expression on his face. He got a knife out and leaned closer to Rick who started shaking violently. Negan grabbed his tied up hands to steady them and before Rick knew it, he had cut the rope and it was falling. 

"What the...?" Rick questioned in between his sniffles. 

"Will you calm down now?" Negan questioned him with a sore expression as he put the knife away. 

Rick wiped the tears but was still trembling from the shock. 

"I am not gonna hurt you" Negan clarified "just wanted to take you away from that woman"

Rick let out a sob and started crying. Negan felt his heart break at that view. 

"Hey" Negan said as he wrapped his arms around the shaken man "Jadis is crazy keeping you as her slave and wanting to force you. I swear that I'll take payback for what she did. Had to play a role to take you out of there. I'm sorry for hitting you and saying these things. Gonna take care of you and she will get what she deserves" 

Rick looked at him and the pain was clear as day in his beautiful blue eyes. 

"She hurt me...-" Rick cried out. 

Negan hugged him tightly and let Rick cry to his leather jacket. 

"I know Rick...I know and I'm sorry that I didn't save you from her sooner. I am here now and gonna take care of you" he said as he tried to comfort Rick. 

Negan touched his cheek gently and felt Rick trembling. 

"I promise that I won't hurt you. Not ever again..." Negan said as their eyes met. "She will pay dearly for what she did"

Rick had tears in his eyes again and Negan wiped them away as he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

He held him in his arms and didn't want to let go. 

"Will fix you, Rick. Do you hear me? Gonna become yourself again and no one will use you like that, not ever again" Negan promised and he meant it. 

It would all pass. Eventually...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning to write more but got a sudden mood to write one more chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it👍

Negan gave Rick a quick glare as he parked the car outside the Sanctuary. He was still very shaken and he couldn't blame him. Who knows what Rick thought that he would be doing to him. Negan felt guilty for making Rick fear him so much. He bit his lip in frustration as he turned off the engine. 

"Look erm..." he said hesitantly "can't let you return to your home just yet. It's dangerous with Jadis, still out there. Until I can kill her, it's best to be staying here with me. If she catches you again...-"

"Ok" Rick interrupted him with roughness in his voice "I'll stay here". Rick lowered his head in shame and defeat. Couldn't forget what Jadis had done to him. The humiliation and how much they had degraded him as a human being. 

Rick trembled a bit and Negan got reminded that he was only in his underwear. He hurried to remove his leather jacket and put it on Rick's shoulders, trying to be respectful and not check him out more than he'd already done. 

"Come on Rick..." he said to him "let's go inside"

Rick nodded reluctantly as he glared at the Sanctuary. His new home. He wanted to go back to his kids but he knew that this wasn't possible right now. Plus it would be for the best to heal first as it wouldn't do them any good to see him in that state.

He wore the jacket better and zipped it. Didn't want people to be looking at his body more than they'd already seen it. He walked hesitantly beside Negan who led him to his room. 

"Welcome to my home..." Negan said as he let him in. Rick looked around and he was met with a big, modern room with all the luxuries. 

He felt weird to be all alone with Negan in his bedroom. No matter his statement that he wouldn't harm him, he was at his mercy right now. He could take advantage of him. 

"I'm not gonna jump you Rick" Negan mumbled to him as he seemed to guess his thoughts. 

Rick's eyes started tearing up and Negan felt his heart break at that view. 

He wrapped his arms around him as gently as possible and Rick let his head rest on Negan's shoulder as he sobbed. 

"I wasn't bullshitting you, Rick..." Negan said to him "Want you to heal. Not to be causing you more pain"

Rick took a step back as he looked at Negan through his teared up eyes. 

"So...you don't want me for anything else?"

Negan sighed at that. Of course he wanted Rick. Who wouldn't? But he wouldn't force him and especially not right now. After everything he'd been through. 

"I would be a liar if I didn't say that I'm attracted to you" Negan admitted hesitantly "but I'm not her either Rick. Don't want you to feel forced. If you want me, although unlike...I'll be here..."

Rick swallowed hard as he looked at him. He could see Negan's sincerity and that he didn't mean to hurt him. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes and moved closer to him again. 

"What if..." he said roughly "What if I want you as well?"

Negan's eyes widened as he tried to take in what Rick had said to him. 

"You'd make me very happy then..." he said to him and saw a slight smile appearing on Rick's face despite still being distressed. 

Rick hugged him tightly and Negan felt himself melting into his hug. 

"Thank you for saving me," Rick said as he felt emotional. 

"Love you, you prick" Negan replied as he squeezed him back "Jadis will pay for what she did and you're gonna be free to live your life"

"So...does that mean that you'll stop coming around Alexandria and controlling us?" Rick asked with a small smirk. 

Negan laughed at that. 

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Grimes"

Rick laughed softly. "Promise?" he questioned. 

"I do" Negan replied and he meant it.


End file.
